


Drabbles; Ereri/Riren Edition

by digitaltrips



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Based on a Tumblr Post, Child! Farlan, Child! Levi, Child!Vampire!Farlan, Child!Vampire!Isabel, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Humor, Lots of blushing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Levi & Eren Yeager, Stereotypes, Vampires, bc its cute, ereri, im sorry, lots of giggling, ok no im not sorry, ooc!levi, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaltrips/pseuds/digitaltrips
Summary: drabbles for holidays and suchmost of them are like 500 words





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- late  
> \- 508 words  
> \- blushing  
> \- fluff  
> \- humor  
> \- vampire fam

In a faraway castle on an unknown all vampire island was an all vampire family, eating their final meal of the day, cutting and taking bites at their rare meat. The two little Ackermans chatting away about their days at the school down the road from the mansion with also their fathers listening and chuckling to themselves at what their children saying.

 

  
“And she stole my princess Morticia doll!” The youngest vampire, Isabel, exclaimed, waving her hands up in the air, earning a giggle from her papa, Eren. “Don’t laugh, Papa! It’s not funny!”

 

  
“Of course, sweetie.” He replied with, eating the piece of meat off his fork. “I’m sorry I laughed, Isabel.” As he spoke, he turned his head towards his handsome husband clad in a tight purple suit that made his grey eyes brighter along with his black hair look silkier somehow, making the rather young male’s mouth water at the sight. After being together for over a hundred years, Eren’s heart still soar up high in the clouds whenever he saw his husband or whenever he touched him even if it was a simple hand hold.

 

  
The elder vampire raised his eyebrow when he noticed that his lover was staring at him. It wasn’t unusual to catch him in the act of staring since it happened at once, probably even twice a day. A girlish squeak was heard from the brunet male, his tan cheeks getting dusted with pink. “I’m sorry, Levi...” He whispered.

 

  
“There is nothing to be sorry about, love.” The shorter man of the two spoke while his children, Farlan and Isabel started to play with their food and asking Mr. Jean, their personal butler, for more blood to drink because they were just kids and had a bigger appetite for the red liquid that circulates through major parts of the human body because they were still growing.

 

  
Eren spotted a piece of lettuce from the salad stuck in between his husband’s teeth, “Levi, darling, you have something in your teeth.”

 

  
Instantly, Levi raised his hand and tried to find the food in his teeth. “Did I get it?”

 

  
“No- um. Why don’t you look into your glass-”

 

  
The two hundred and three year old man realized his mistake since they couldn’t see their own reflection when his husband, who was a two hundred and twenty-six, suddenly raised his voice, “LOOK INTO WHAT, EREN?”

 

  
His face turned bright red as the children started to giggle at their dad and papa. “Silly Papa!” Farlan slapped the dark wood table, laughing uncontrollably with tears pricking at his light grey eyes. Isabel’s face was turning as red as her hair, holding her small tummy.

 

  
“Oh shut the fuck up.” The brunet raised his hand to his mouth, “Whoops, looks like I owe money to the swear jar.”

 

  
At the end of the table was a smiling Levi, watching his family while picking the lettuce still out of his teeth, wondering what he did to be blessed with such an interesting husband and two wonderful children.


End file.
